Sick Day
by that1crazaychik
Summary: Allen cares for a sick Lavi. Fluffy one-shot!


Allen Walker didn't think he could ever be more bored than he was that afternoon. He had been given a few days off to rest and was waiting with anticipation for his friends to return from their various missions or for Komui to summon him. Sadly, Allen didn't think he was getting a mission anytime soon. In the meantime he wandered around the empty halls of the Order. He couldn't help but feel as though each step he took echoed off the walls and resonated into the desolate silence. Now obviously this was an over exaggeration, Allen had just never seen the Black Order this empty in his life. Whoever wasn't in the cafeteria eating was either on a mission, sleeping or blowing things up in the science department. Most of his friends were on missions.

Miranda had been sent on her own mission to aid a group of finders who had found an innocence fragment and it's accommodator, Bakanda and Kro-chan had also been sent out to deal with a group of Akuma who were terrorizing a nearby village, Leenalee was helping her brother in the science department and Lavi returned alone from his mission late last night (Allen guessed Lavi's master was taking care of some Bookman related business as he had not returned yet).

Allen knew he should've been using this time to relax or rest in his quarters, but his boredom got the best of him. he hated sitting around not doing snything or helping snyone. He found himself searching the Black Order looking for something, anything to do!

He tried helping Jerry with the morning's dishes but discovered that being to close to that much food in the kitchen was not a good idea. Jerry kicked him out before they lost half the Order's food supply!

Next he went to the science department, hoping they might need his help there. As soon as he opened the door to the lab he was welcomed by a giant explosion and a cloud of curling smoke. Reever, his hair a mess and his safety goggles crookec, quickly ushered the younger boy out.

"Stay clear, Allen!" Reever shouted over the explosions coming from the lab, "This could get messy! You might want to come back later!"

The lab's door was slammed shut, muffling the curses and the explosions coming from behind it. Allen decided to move on.

Finally Allen found himself in the library aimlessly flipping through books, not even reading them. As he hunted the bookshelves for more pages to turn he couldn't help but feel as if something was missing from the room. He looked around the shelves and desks, trying figure out what was out of place. He finally realized what was missing.

 _Lavi just came back from a mission_ , Allen remembered, _usually he's in here recording or logging or doing whatever Bookmen usually do._

He wondered where the red haired boy was, and decided to go investigate. He searched the entire library, the lounge, even the bathrooms and eventually ended up back in the cafeteria.

"Hey Jerry!" Allen called to the cook, "Have you seen Lavi?"

The cook scratched his chin in thought.

"Come to think of it no... I haven't. He hasn't even come down for breakfast or lunch!"

 _Weird_ , Allen thought, _Maybe I should go check on him_.

He thanked Jerry for his help and apologized again for almost emptying the pantry, then made his way to Lavi's quarters.

As he reached the Bookmen's room he hesitated to knock. He'd hate to wake Lavi if he was sleeping, after all he did come back very late last night and could probably have used a good rest. He was about to turn away when suddenly he heard a loud _Thud!_ from the other side of the door followed by a muffled groan.

"Lavi!?" Allen shouted, worry creeping into his voice "Lavi, are you alright?"

There was no answer from inside the room. Allen began to panic.

"I'm coming in, Lavi! Hold on!"

Allen slammed his body against the door with all his might. The door flew open and the younger boy raced inside. He stumbled to a halt however, when he saw the scene in front of him.

Underneath a mess of sheets and blankets, Bookman Jr. was sprawled on the ground next to his bed. One of his legs was still on the matress while the rest of his limbs were lost in the tangle of blankets. Allen didn't know what was more amazing, the fact that Lavi somehow got himself into this mess in the first place or the fact that he was somehow still asleep!

"Uuuurgh..." Lavi mumbled sleepily.

"Hang on, Lavi." Allen said as he crouched beside him, trying to supress a laugh, "I'll help you..."

He began untangling the older boy from the sheets, which proved much harder than it seemed. Lavi stirred every now and then but not long enough help. Finally Allen got the blankets sorted out and helped Lavi back into his bed. As he was repositioning Junior's head on the pillow his forearm graced the sleeping boy's forehead and heat radiated off of it.

"Lavi!" Allen said pulling back in surprise, but immediately put his palm under the red bangs and onto Lavi's boiling forhead. "You're really burning up!"

"Mmmmm..." was Lavi's response "Don't... feel... good..."

"Just wait here!" Allen said "I'll be right back with a wet cloth!"

Allen hurried to Lavi's small bathroom and searched the cupboards until he found the washcloths. He turned on the tap and waited for it to be ice cold, then rinsed the rag under the stream. When he returned to Lavi's bedside, the older boy erupted in a fit of coughs.

"Easy now!" Allen said, placing a steady hand on Lavi's shoulder, trying to still the boy's heaving body. When Lavi finally settled his head back on the pillow Allen gently placed the wet cloth on the boy's forehead, making him wince from the sudden coolness on his burning skin.

"I'll go get you some water and medicine." Allen said softly "You wait here, I'll be right back!"

Allen turned from the bed and headed for the door but was stopped by a small tug on his arm. Lavi had managed to catch Allen's hand before he left.

"Th...thanks... Shortstack..." Lavi said weakly. Allen smiled.

"What are friends for?" he said, pulling the covers higher over Lavi's chest. Lavi slipped back into his slumber as Allen made his way to the medbay, happy to be doing something helpful with his day.


End file.
